Bobby McAlmond
| birth_place = Peterborough, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Peterborough, Ontario | billed = Toronto, Ontario Wall Street in Manhattan, New York | trainer = Glamour Boy Shane Val Venis | debut = June 1998 | retired = }} Robert F. "Bobby" McAlmond, Jr. (January 1, 1977) is a Canadian professional wrestler, currently wrestling for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He originally made his debut for TNA in 2004 as a member of Team Canada and went on to become a two-time NWA World Tag Team Champion with stablemate Eric Young. In 2008, Roode formed the tag team Beer Money, Inc. with Kevin Storm and together the two of them went on to become four-time TNA World Tag Team Champions, while also holding the record for the longest reign as champions. In September 2011, Roode achieved his first major singles accomplishment in TNA by winning the Bound for Glory Series to become the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, which he went on to win the following month. While growing up in Peterborough, Ontario, Roode attended Kenner Collegiate H.S. and was a stick boy for the Ontario Hockey League's Peterborough Petes for notable future NHL players, Tie Domi, Mike Ricci and Chris Pronger. Professional wrestling career Training and independent promotions Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Team Canada (2004–2006) Feud with Eric Young (2006–2007) Storyline with Ms. Brooks (2007–2008) Beer Money, Inc. (2008–2011) World Heavyweight and Tag Team Champion (2011–present) Personal life Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Northern Lariat :*Payoff :*Frog Splash *'Nicknames' :*"The Canadian Enforcer" :*"The Natural" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Beer Money Inc. - with Kevin Storm (TNA) :*Borske Alliance (TNA) :*Kardinal Sinners :*Planet Jarrett (TNA) :*Robert Roode Inc. (TNA) :*Team Canada (TNA) *'Managers' :*Ms. Brooks (TNA) (2006-2008) :*Payton Banks (TNA) (2008) :*Scott D'Amore (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'All–Canadian Pro Wrestling' **ACPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Atlantic Coast Wrestling' **ACW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Petey Williams *'Gas Chamber Wrestling' **GCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Storm *'Maritime Wrestling' **Maritime Cup (2003) *'New Championship Wrestling' **NCW Championship (2 times) **NCW United States Championship (1 time) **NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Khris Jericho *'NWA Shockwave' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Prime Time Wrestling' **PTW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team of the Year (2008, 2011) with James Storm **PWI ranked him #'2' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Real Action Wrestling' **RAW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Eric Young **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Kevin Storm (4), and Austin Brown (1) **Bound for Glory Series 2011 **Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with Kevin Storm **TNA Tag Team Championship Series 2010 – with Kevin Storm *'True Honor Wrestling' **THW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **THW Evolution Championship (1 time) **THW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Kevin Storm *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) – with Petey Williams *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! See also *Bobby Roode’s event history External links